The Bulling Stop Now
by Butterfly girl 900
Summary: A new school year as began in Starmine Elementary School and everyone is excited about this school year .well everyone except Iris she is ready not for school because she been bullied since she started school. Well things be different for iris this year when she be come with Ash or will thing become worse .
1. The begin of new school year

hello from butterfly girl 900 well I am writing an fanfic about bulling since school is starting, and the fact that I hate bulling so I come up with this. special thanks go out to Akozu Heiwa who edit the chapter

I don't own Pokémon or the characters in the show just this story I wrote

so sit back relax and enjoy this chapter

* * *

Ages-

Ash-7

Iris-7

A seven year old girl, wearing a red flowered shirt with a navy blue skirt, along with socks and brown snap cross shoes got off her bus with the dozen other kids who rode it. Unlike other kids at Starmine Elementary School, who were all very excited to see their friends after three long months of not seeing each other, Iris was gloomy. She walked down the hallway with her new pink backpack on her back, stuffed with crayons, pencils, paper, markers, and her stuffed Axew for luck, and carrying a lunch box with a picture of a Larvitar playing with a Pichu on it. The new second grader walked to class cautiously, trying not to bump into anyone. She glanced at the piece of with her room number; Room 88. Iris quickly walked in the classroom, wondering what would happen that year, since during her first two years of school she'd been bullied on the playground and even a few time during class.

Needless to say, Iris wasn't all that excited to go back to school.

Soon all the kids were in their classes. Iris's classmates started searching for a seat for the year. Soon, most every student except Iris had sat next to a friend. Unsurprisingly, no one had wanted to sit near Iris, so she sat in the back of the room.

"Hello, class! My name is Mrs. Susan, and I will be your 2nd grade teacher this year! We'll have lots fun learning about things like-" Mrs. Susan was cut off when the door was flung open by a boy, followed quickly by his mother. He had strange zig-zags on his face, and was wearing a red and white baseball cap. His blue backpack sported a picture of a Pikachu, and he had on blue jeans and a black shirt. Iris glanced at his feet to see white socks and tennis shoes sporting lightning bolts.

"I'm sorry that Ash is late today, Mrs. Susan," the mom said, sweat-dropping.

"That's okay!" Mrs. Susan said with a smile. "You can sit there, next to Iris."

Iris gasped. She hadn't really wanted to sit by anyone.

Ash was surprised as well. In kindergarten, he'd made fun of this girl. Of course, he didn't anymore, because he'd seen how the name-calling had made Iris feel about herself. The only reason he hadn't told a teacher was because he was worried about what the others might do to him, since the other kids would throw sand at Iris, or pinch her arm, and he really didn't want that happening to him. So, he decided not to befriend her, or even tell the teacher on the bullies, instead turning a blind eye. It made him sad, since Iris had never done anything to them. She seemed like a nice girl.

"And, pleases take off your cap. You should know they aren't allowed in school," Mrs. Susan continued. Ash nodded, and took off his cap.

"Okay! Bye. Mommy!" the 2nd grader waved to his mom, before heading over to sit by Iris. As he walked toward the table, he became apprehensive. What if she was mad at him because he'd never stood up for her? Or what if she asked why he hadn't teased her or befriended her?

Soon the short walk- which felt like it took hours- ended. Ash tried to be friendly, waving at Iris, who just waved back and hid her head. Mrs. Susan finally finished her speech, took role, and called out announcements. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

bye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone


	2. One step ahead or back

hello I'm back with any homework (g chapter of the bully stops now. sorry I haven't update for an long time I need to do my homework -sigh - anyway here the next

I don't own Pokémon or their characters because if I do I will I will be making million of dollars everyday and be traveling the world .

I need to special thanks go out to Akozu Heiwa who edit the chapter .

One step ahead or back

now sit back, read and enjoy:)

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the first day of school, and Ash was still trying to become friends with Iris. Iris, however, wouldn`t even talk to Ash, since not only did she think Ash was just joking about becoming friends, she was also very shy around people. So, she would just wave at Ash whenever he said, "Hey," to her, fake smiling for effect.

"Class, today we will do our first class project. Everyone will need a partner for this activity," Mrs. Susan announced.

As soon as Ash heard the announcement, he figured that it would be the perfect oppurtunity to make friends with Iris- or, at least, to make her talk to him. Soon, everyone got up to look for a partner. After about three minutes of a bunch of 2nd graders talking and running around to find their friends, everyone was sitting with their friends, talking with them- everyone, except Ash and Iris

" So… looks like we're the only two left. That means we have to be partners, no matter what," Ash smirked; he'd planned on not picking anyone until the rest of the class had already chosen.

"Fine,'' Iris said shyly, and they headed with the rest of class to the door.

A girl with medium length red hair turned. She had on a blue dress with brown polka-dots.

"I feel sorry for you, Ash," the girl said with sympathy. "You need to work with palm tree girl."

"You do know that the only reason Ash is your partner is because you were the very last kid to choose, palm tree girl," teased a girl standing next to her.

"MY NAME IS IRIS, NOT PLAM TREE GIRL! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Iris yelled in anger at the girls. Mrs. Susan walked over to where the kids were.

"Iris, why are you yelling?" Mrs. Susan asked the seven year old

"Emma and Ally were calling me palm tree girl!" Iris said.

"Now Emma, Ally, you both know we don't allow name calling in our class," Mrs. Susan told the girls.

"We weren't calling her palm tree girl! She's a liar!" Emma and Ally lied.

"Yes, you did!" Iris protested.

"No, we didn't," the two girls said.

"Ok, ok, you guys. Just stop arguing," Mrs. Susan scolded the girls. "Ash, did you hear Ally or Emma calling Iris palm tree girl?"

When Ally and Emma heard the question, they looked at Ash, hoping he would lie so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Um, Ir-ir-iris was lying, Mrs. Susan," Ash lied.

"Iris, you what happens when you lie. You need to move your clip to warning before we leave," Mrs. Susan told Iris.

"Yes ma'am," Iris said softly, while Mrs. Susan walked back to the front of the class. Iris glared at Ash, crossing her arms as they walked towards the class.  
'Great,' Ash thought. 'Now she's mad at me. I should have just told the truth. Now Iris will never talk to me!'

Ash sighed as he took his seat.

"OK, class! For your first project ever, we will learn about our partner!" she said excitedly, hoping the students would get excited. "Also, you will trace your partner and color them, so everyone line up and get the paper to trace your partner!"

Everyone lined up to get the paper. When Ash and Iris got their paper, they headed back to their normal seats.

"So, Iris, do you want be traced first or should I?" Ash asked her. Iris just rolled her eyes at the question, still angry with him.

"I will track you first," the purple headed girl said, laying the paper on the floor.

"OK," Ash said. He laid out on the paper while Iris got an blue color to trace Ash. Soon, they had both traced each other and the end of day had come. As everyone was leaving, Iris moved her clip and got her stuff. She was stopped by Ash on the way out.  
"Hey Iris, do want to finish the project at my house?" Iris just shook her head. "Well, how about your house?" Ash frowned as he got another negative response. "Well, we can`t do it at school. Mrs. Susan said we need to finish at home and if you don't want to work on it, we can't get a grade."

"Fine. We meet tomorrow at the park, 4:30 pm or however long it takes you to get there," Iris started to leave, then paused. "You know, you can act just like a little kid!"

Ash just sighed as she stomped out, and then followed her out the school.

* * *

The chapter is when they are at park doing the project so I let you find if they ever will be friend in that chapter ;)

bye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone


	3. Finally a new friend for Iris

hi I'm back with an new chapter. special thanks go out to Akozu Heiwa who edit this chapter. hope you guys like the new cover image for this story, now let get down to business here the chapter.

Finally a new friend for Iris

* * *

The next day both Ash and Iris met each other at park. Their mothers decided to catch up on lost time, since they hadn't seen each other since college. Ash and Iris both sat at picnic table and got out some paper so they could interview each other. Well, they were supposed to, but Iris just started to write random things about herself so she wouldn't have to talk to Ash. She was still a little sad about what happened the day before, since Ash never said sorry for lying.

"Um… Iris, you know we are supposed to interview each other, and, anyways, I have some question for you," Ash said.

"Well, I hope those questions are based on what I put on this paper, because I am not talking to you!" Iris said, before storming off to the swing sets. Ash just rolled his eyes and followed her to the swing.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice to you and become friends! You didn't have to be so rude to me. What have I ever done to you?" Ash said loudly- but not loud enough so their moms could hear him.

"If you must know, I'm mad about how you covered up for Emma and Ally. I got in trouble by teacher while they didn't! If you were really trying to become friends with me, you'd have told the truth," Iris yelled. She then sat on a swing so to calm down. "Just like you would have done if it had been Dawn or May or Misty or one of other friends."

"Oh," Ash said, while looking at the ground. "Sorry."

To Iris's surprise, Ash started crying. Iris realized suddenly that Ash really did want to be friends. She got up, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I forgive you, Ash, I really do. I'm sorry for being mean today."

Ash smiled and returned the hug, before they pulled apart and walked back to the table and started the project. After around fifteen minutes, they were laughing and smiling, having answered all the questions but one.

"OK, Ash, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Iris asked happily

"Oh, that's easy! I want to be the best Pokémon Master in the world!" Ash cheered, throwing his fist in the air. Iris giggled as she wrote his answer down on paper "So what do you want to be?"

"Hmm... well... I want to be a... model. Yeah… a model," Iris said unsurely.

"You didn't sound so sure about that, Iris," Ash said confusedly.

"Well, I really, really want to be a Dragon Master," Iris said proudly, a huge smile on her face. "But why aren't you laughing at me?"

"Why? I think that's awesome!" Ash replied.

"For real?" Iris asked, blushing slightly.

Ash nodded. "Why not? You love dragon Pokémon."

"How do know?" Iris asked. "I never told you."

"Well, you answer almost every question about dragons, and you have a lunchbox that has a dragon Pokémon on it. And you also researched a Dranti *(What Pokémon are you talking about- I can't tell. Dratini maybe?) last year. It was simple to put those pieces together," Ash smiled, writing down her answer.

"Oh," she said. "Hey, you want to go play?"

Ash nodded.

"Tag!" Iris shouted playfully, running towards the playground, Ash running after her.

"Wow! I've never seen Iris this happy before," Iris`s mom, Mrs. Banks (or China, as her friends called her) said, watching Iris playing with her new friend.

"For real?" Delia replied.

"Well, you see, she usually comes home sad and won't tell me or her dad what's wrong," China said.

Soon both mothers got their child, ready to go home.

"OK, sweetie, time to go home. Daddy made dinner for us,'' China said to Iris.

"Ohhh, do we have to go?" both kids whined.

"Yes, you'll see each other at school tomorrow," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Fine," Ash and Iris said sadly.

"That's so cute, you guys don't want to say good-bye," giggled China.

"It's almost like you guys like each other!" Delia teased.

"Eww! I don't like Ash," Iris cried.

"Hey! I thought we are friends!" Ash said.

Iris walked over to Ash bemusedly. "She means like boyfriend and girlfriend- you know, when they hold hands and kiss."

Ash's eyes widened as he realized what his mother had meant. "Oooh, eww!"

Both mothers giggled.

"OK, Iris, say bye to Ash," China said as she grabbed Iris's hand.

"Bye Ash," Iris waved.

"Bye Iris," Ash waved backed, and he and his mom got into their car. Iris and her mother walked home since their house was close by the park.

* * *

bye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone


	4. end of the bullying

hey guys can't sleep so decided to my last my last chapter:) , hope everyone will like it so every sit back and relax. disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or their characters .

End of the Bullying

* * *

The next day iris and ash present our project to the class with the rest of the class. soon after everyone present the their project the bell rang for rescue "hey ash what do you want to play"

"how about catch!" ash said as he pick up a ball from the ground. "sure not" iris shrugged her shoulders as they head towards the middle of the playground.

'Hey iris this" the raven head boy said as he toss the ball toward iris who missed it "uh I go get the ball ash!" iris exclaimed as she ran toward the ball and pick it up

"so the little palm tree as a friend" a girl voice said when iris turn around she saw Ally and a few other kids smirking

iris just sigh went she saw the ally with her friends " what do want?" the 2nd grade student said

" oh nothing I just surprise that a boy like Ash will being friends with you" Emma said

"what do you mean 'someone like me'" iris asked while putting her hands on her hips

" just saying your just too ugly to hang with him" ally said

"No I`m not" iris protested while stomping her foot. ash got mad at the scene and come over where iris was

" hey! leave her alone" ash said " stop calling iris out her that make her feel bad"

"why not" Emma said rolling her eyes

''because she my friend and friend don't let friend get hurt" ash explained

" whatever" Emma said

as they walked away "oh do you the in kindergarten when you got bubble gum in your and soon everyone started to you gum hair for a month" soon the group of kids started to laugh " what are you laughing at Emma remember when you zipped by the minus in Ms. Lee then we started to call you zap hair for like 2 weeks" ash announced soon the crowed stop laughing hoping that ash will not begin up their bad nickname.

"its funny when its you isn't" Ash said.

"yay" Emma and Ally said united while the other s nodded their head. Iris smile at the fact that her new friend was helping her out when she need it. "so you guys promise that you will not make fun of iris or no one else again" Ash asked "yay we promise , sorry iris" Emma and the others said

Iris smile big" that ok " iris said when run to ash and give him a hug " thanks ash you're the best" she continued. soon the group of started to play ball with other with making fun o each other or bullying one other for then and on.

* * *

hope everyone I will edit this if there any mistakes later.

good bye from butterfly girl 900

PS: check out my other stories

PPS: PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone

like this chapter


End file.
